


Little Lion King

by thedorkmisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, SPN - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkmisha/pseuds/thedorkmisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: hvnteddean: like the post season 8, in the bunker, Cas watching movies and dean accidentally shows him the lion king, and cas leaves when mufasa dies and doesn’t talk to dean for a week and then he watches the rest and then he’s happy and then they watch more and he sings all the songs and then they watch like frozen or tangled and cas is like ‘he’s cute for an animation’ and that’s how dean finds out he prefers guys to gals and just fluff everywhere. is that okay? haha!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Lion King

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to submit a prompt to me: mishanovak.co.vu/ask

"Dean can we watch another one please?" Castiel looked beside him to Dean, who he couldn’t tell if he was into the movie or wanted to take a sawn-off to his face.

"Really, Cas? This is the third one today!" Dean hoped he would reconsider, but Castiel’s face showed otherwise.

Ever since Metatron took Castiel’s grace, all the angels have been after him. With Ezekiel inside repairing Sam he’s felt well enough to go out and hunt, leaving Dean in the bunker to help Castiel adjust to human life. 

Dean wasn’t sure when during the first week he was with Castiel he got a sudden obsession with movies, but Dean assumed it was when he made a reference to the latest Iron Man film. Now all he wanted to do is watch all the movies he could just to be able to make references with Dean.

"Ok, Cas. What do you want to watch now?"  
"I once saw a few children watching a documentary about talking lions. That seemed interesting, even though the lions looked oddly less detailed than I remember."

Dean thought about what movie Castiel could possibly be talking about. He just stared at Castiel in confusion while Castiel finished watching the end credits with a hint of awe in his eyes.

"Wait… Do you mean you want to watch a Disney movie?" Dean asked, not sure how his movie taste could run from War Horse to the Lion King, but he won’t complain, its better than spending the day watching musicals he would have to pretend to not like, Moulin Rouge for example.

"I suppose so."

"Alright let me go pick it up. Stay here ill be back in a few minutes."

"Don’t steal anything Dean." Castiel yelled as Dean opened the door to the bunker.

"Yeah ok, Cas."

**********

"Ok I have that movie and I picked up a few others." Castiel looked up as Dean came back through the door 20 minutes later. Dean looked through the bag, he probably got one of every genre.

"I’m excited to see this documentary. It looks very insightful."

"Cas, The Lion King isn’t a documentary. Its a kids musical type of thing." Dean tried to explain as he put the disc he actually paid for into the TV that he admittedly did steal. Dean looked to Castiel as he sat back down next to him and pressed play. "You know, like songs in the movie."

"Hm" Castiel nodded his head, "Sounds interesting."

********

"You know, this was Sammy’s favorite movie as a kid." Dean started after the first song. "Dad would always take this around with us, no matter where we went. Whenever he left he reminded me to play that movie if Sammy ever got scared." Dean smiled as he remembered Sam’s face whenever Timon and Pumba came on the screen. No matter what Sam was thinking about before would completely be forgotten.

"Dean i’m trying to listen." Castiel didn’t take his eyes off the movie. Dean laughed to himself, thinking again about the times when Sam would watch the movie and Dean would ask him if he wanted something to eat. Sam would scream ‘Dean I can’t hear what are you doing?!’ and make Dean rewind it unnecessarily far back.

"Hold on, Cas. Maybe we should watch another movie." Dean said nervously, somehow forgetting about the scene they were currently on.

"Why Dean? I’m enjoying this movie." Castiel took the remote away from Dean and put it on the opposite side of him.

"Look I don’t think this is a good movie to watch." Dean switched his attention from the TV back to Castiel and back again. Hoping he could convince him to stop watching the movie before the antelopes start the stampede.

"Dean, this is just the beginning. You don’t know-" Castiel looked wide eyes at the TV as Simba started to hear the sound of the stampede.

Dean sighed and sat back, knowing well and true it was too late for Castiel to stop watching now.

"Dean. Dean everything is going to be ok right? Simba was just saved."

Dean was already going to be in enough trouble with Castiel. He wasn’t touching that question with a ten foot pole.

"Wait. Wait Dean what is he doing. Dean he’ll help his brother up right?" 

Dean was surprised Castiel stuck it out as long as he did. It wasn’t until Simba was dying in the middle of the desert that he turned off the movie and stood up.

"Dean why would you let me watch that movie."

"I-" Dean wasn’t about to make justifications, he knew Castiel was pissed at him and there was no point in trying to make it worse. "I forgot." 

Castiel rolled his eyes and walked to what Dean assumed was his room.

"Come on Cas it gets better!" Dean said as he tried to chase after Cas but found himself at a closed door. "Cas give it another shot."

Dean waited outside the door for Castiel to say something but he never did. Eventually giving up, Dean went to go make some burgers.

*********

"Cas I made burgers." Dean came back to Castiel’s door holding both plates of burgers in his hand.

Castiel opened the door, “Hey Cas you wanna-” Before Dean could finish asking the question he took his plate and closed the door back on Dean.

Dean knew Castiel was upset about the movie, but he never would’ve guessed for him to get so emotionally invested that he would be that mad at him.

*********

"I’m going out to get some more food, we’re running low. You want anything?" Dean asked Castiel as he handed him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for lunch. Dean honestly didn’t know why he even bothered talking to him anymore, its been a one sided conversation for a week.

Dean sighed and grabbed his keys as Castiel came in, grabbed the sandwich, and left the same way he came. “I’ll be back in 20.”

"Sorry i’m late." Dean yelled as he came back with quite a few bags on his arms. "Had to explain the the cashier that Jessie can be a guys name." Dean referred to one of his many stolen credit cards as he came down the stairs and put the food on the nearest table. "Cas you there?" Dean asked, hearing the sound of the TV in the next room. 

As Dean walked into the room he smiled as he saw The Lion King once again playing on the TV. 

"So you gave it another shot?" Dean walked in front of the couch and sat down next to Castiel, who paused the movie.

"I did. You were right it does get better." Castiel looked over and smiled, "I’m enjoying it a lot."

"Thats great, Cas."

Dean turned his attention towards the TV as Castiel hit play, and almost immediately after started quietly singing along to Hakuna Matata. 

When the song ended, Dean looked back over to Castiel, who had an amused look on his face. “What?”

"Nothing, Dean. I just didn’t you know you knew the songs word for word." 

"Oh don’t give me that look do you know how many times I watched this movie for Sam?"

"No I know. I’m just saying. For a ‘childrens movie’" Castiel did his exaggerated quotations, "you seem to really enjoy it."

Dean rolled his eyes, “Ok hot shot watch the movie.”

"You guys are watching a movie without me?" Dean jumped at the sound of a voice behind him.

"Sam, jesus don’t do that." Dean turned his neck as far as he could back, "So you finished the hunt?"

"Yeah just a bunch of vamps, tracking them down was rough though." Sam ran his fingers through his hair, "So… Watching The Lion King are we?" Sam gave Dean a look like he was quietly making fun of him.

"Cas wanted to."

"But Dean enjoys it." Castiel didn’t didn’t take his eyes off the movie, even when Dean glared at him.

"Oh look, Cas you’ll like this part." Sam said and winked at Dean before going to his room to clean the dried vampire blood off his body.

Dean sat back down and looked to see what he was talking about. Soon realizing what song he was talking about he whispered to himself, “I’m going to kill him.”

"Dean whats wrong?"

"Nothing, Cas." Dean said politely and Cas shrugged as he turned back to the movie.

I can see whats happening.

"Dean is this the song Sam was talking about?"

And they don’t have a clue

Dean sighed, “Yeah, but he was joking.”

"Huh."

There’s magic in the air

"Can you feel the love tonight!" Sam came out from behind Dean, singing along to the chorus, small stains of blood still on his hands and shirt.

Dean glared endlessly at Sam, which only fueled it.

"Ok you had your American Idol time now leave and change your shirt. You look like something along the lines of a high school musical massacre."

"Sam I did enjoy that song." Castiel said as Sam was leaving the room.

"Knew you would." Sam said from the doorway and snickered as Dean gave him the finger.

As the movie ended Dean turned off the TV, “Ok Cas i’m going to sleep. We’ll watch more tomorrow if you want.”

"Wait Dean. Can I have your ipod?"

"What for?"

Castiel shrugged and Dean dug in his pocket.

"Here." He tossed the small pink ipod over to Castiel, "Don’t loose it."

"I’ll give it back tomorrow."

*************

"Dean!" Castiel said energetically as Dean came bounding into the kitchen with bed head and pajamas.

"Ah you’re up?" Dean squinted at the bright light of the kitchen.

"Yes and I made you and Sam pancakes. Well I messed up the first several times so I had to go get more but I also made coffee do you want coffee Dean do you need coffee?"

"I… Uh… What?" Dean probably only got half of what Castiel said. "Why are you talking so fast?"

"I don’t know? Strange thing coffee is it only works quite some time after you drink it."

Dean gave Castiel a confused look before looking at the empty bag of coffee lying on the floor by the trash.

"Cas, how many cups of coffee did you have?"

"Not that many I don’t think. Like seven or eight."

"E-eight? Jesus Cas did you sleep at all last night?"

"No but I know what movie I want to watch."

Dean sighed, he probably wasn’t going to sit still during any of it given how god damn fast he was talking, but telling him no wasn’t going to sway Castiel any which way. It’ll just make him pissed at Dean, “What movie, Cas?” Dean said, rubbing his eyes.

"Come on I have it set up." Castiel walked straight past Dean, who spun around to follow him.

Dean dragged his heels slowly into the same room as the stolen TV, “Really?” Dean questioned as he saw the title card.

"What? Everyone said really good things about it at the video store."

Soon after Dean sat down and they started playing Frozen, Sam came in the room.

"What are you watching now?"

"Frozen." Castiel didn’t bother taking his eyes off the TV to answer, while Dean did to give Sam a look of slight annoyance and boredom.

Once Let It Go started playing Castiel began singing along proudly. He looked over to Dean, expecting him to be singing like he was during the lion king, but he wasn’t.

"Dean." Castiel stopped singing for a moment.

"What?"

"I know you know this song."

"I don’t, Cas. Honestly I don’t know how you know this song."

"Dean I learned the songs from your ipod. I wanted to choose a movie you knew so I could sing along too and you had this soundtrack on your ipod."

"Wha- Cas, I don’t-" Before Dean could finish Castiel started playing one of the songs from the movie on the ipod."

Sam cleared his throat and smirked, causing Dean to turn to him, “It’s a guilty pleasure. Shut up.”

Sam nodded and got up. He started leaving the room and Dean could hear him trying to contain his laughter.

After Sam left, Castiel turned to Dean, “He left, I didn’t stay up all night listening to your ipod for nothing. Will you sing now?”

Dean sighed and looked behind him. Not like if Sam was going to listen in he would make it that easy for Dean to find him. “Yeah, sure Cas. I’ll sing with you now.”

Castiel smiled and nodded his head.

"Whose that?" Castiel pointed to one of the characters on the TV.

"Kristoff." Dean answered quick enough for Castiel to turn his head and give him a look. "Guilty pleasure don’t go there." 

"Well he looks good for an animation."

Dean slowly craned his neck to face Castiel, still unsure of what he just said. “What?”

"I said that ‘Kristoff’ or whatever is a very attractive animation."

"So what are you gay? Bi?"

"Dean. How many times do I have to say, I am a celestial being with no set gender preference." Castiel sighed and turned his attention back to the TV.

"But does that mean that…" Dean started, causing Castiel to turn back to him. "So if you… Does that mean…"

"Dean what is it?"

"Fuck it." Dean leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to Castiel’s. It was awkward at first, with Castiel not expecting it at all and Dean not expecting it from himself a little. But after Dean slid his hand through Castiel’s hair and Castiel moving his tongue around Dean’s they both felt better about what was going on. And to their surprise, they liked it. 

"Are you two done with your sing along cause I need help with some resear-" Dean and Castiel pulled away from each other as fast as possible but Sam was already stopped in his tracks. "I… Uh… Give me a second." Sam dropped the book he was holding on the floor and took his phone out.

"Who are you calling?" Dean asked but Sam didn’t answer.

"I win. You owe me Barbados." He said then hung up right away.

"Sam who did you just call?" Castiel asked Sam, both him and Dean wondering what was going on.

"Well thanks to you love birds finally getting your heads out of your asses, I just won Barbados from Crowley. Thanks" Sam smiled and walked out.

"What just happened?" Dean asked, still confused.

"It seems Sam made a bet with Crowley about the length of time it would take us to do that." Castiel squinted his eyes and turned his head, "Which i’m not sure what the point was to that. All anyone would have to do was look at what you were dreaming almost everyday to know you had feelings for men."

"Yeah you’re right- Wait. How did you know that?"


End file.
